Big Time Guru
Big Time Guru is the Tenth episode of Season 2 of Big Time Rush and the 30th episode overall. It aired on January 8 2011. Plot Gustavo wants the band to change their ways in order to become very successful. Kendall talks back to Gustavo James is too self-centered Carlos needs to focus on direction and Logan doesn't have much swagger which makes Gustavo very angry. Buddha Bob helps Gustavo become calmer and less stressed when Big Time Rush asks Buddha Bob to save them. Gustavo's calm state becomes dangerous to the band as he has to write a song for the New Town High soundtrack which turns out to be a very horrible song. Carlos Logan and James try to change their ways which turns out to be very hard. Logan gains swagger from a swag-app and takes away James' swagger and Carlos starts to listen to a parrot for advice. Meanwhile Kelly and Kendall have to get Gustavo back to normal in order to save the song and the band. Synopsis Gustavo wants the band to change their ways in order to become highly successful. He wants James to stop being too self-centered and to stop thinking only about himself Gustavo thinks that Carlos "lacks in direction" he feels that Logan "lacks swagger" and wants Kendall to stop talking back to him. After Kendall tells him that he should take a "chill pill" Gustavo gets very angry which results in Gustavo chasing the boys into their apartment at the Palm Woods. Gustavo is about to attack the boys with a knife until Buddha Bob comes out of the bathroom and the boys ask him for help. He does the Himalayan monkey pinch ''on Gustavo, which puts him in a calm state. Gustavo tells the boys that he has to write a song for the New Town High soundtrack and that he will call them when he needs the vocals. Buddha Bob suggests that the boys should listen to their boss in order not to make him stressed. However things turn out differently for most of the guys than expected. Carlos takes advice from a talking parrot which claims that he knows everything. Things go well Carlos has a date with a girl who is "way out of his league" for instance until the parrot tells him that he would only have 24 hours to live. Horrified about the news Carlos locks himself in the bathroom of the apartment. It is later revealed that the parrot belongs to a fortune-teller and likes to watch hospital dramas. The parrot likes repeating things which he hears in the fortune-teller shop. Carlos is happy to hear this and leaves the bathroom. Logan downloads a "swagger app" for his phone, which causes his swagger to increase and James' swagger to decrease. This results in James almost "dying" from "dangerously low swagger counts". Together with Camille James tries to make Logan delete it. (At first Camille didn't want to help but when she notices the crowd of girls following Logan, she immediately says "Okay we gotta destroy that app.") Annoyed of the tight pants all the dancing and being followed by a crowd of people Logan decides to delete his "swagger app" and things go back to normal. Meanwhile, Gustavo turns into a "guru" and with the help of Buddha Bob he writes a song for the New Town High soundtrack. The song turns out to be very horrible and is a danger to the band. Kelly and Kendall try to get Gustavo back to normal. After several attempts which have failed they decide to hire actors who pretend to be the producers of New Town High. The fake producers insult and make fun of the song which makes Gustavo very angry and he goes back to normal. Gustavo writes a new song with which the producers are pleased with and he decides that the band should stay themselves, much to their relief. Logan also found out that a pair sunglasses provide him with enough "swagger", and he puts the glasses on which causes James to faint. Quotes :''In the studio: and Kelly are staring with their mouths open in shock while listening to Gustavo's song. :Gustavo: with Buddha Bob There's a rainbow made of love, floating in﻿ the new day sky, candy castle up above, this must be New Town High! :Kendall: at Kelly, shakes his head in disbelief and slaps himself :Kelly: a button, fake smiling and gives a thumbs up to Gustavo The producer is coming over tomorrow and he's going to hate this song! :Kendall: smiling and gives Gustavo a thumbs up also I know. ---- :Camille: Since Logan's Swagger is computer-based, all we need to do was create a computer virus to destroy it. :James: a lab coat and glasses If Logan is going to steal my swagger then I'll steal his smart brain....stuff things. writing a really long equation :Camille:﻿ Well? :James: Yeah, here's the problem: I'm not bright. :Camille: Then what's all that? :James: I think it's a recipe for toast. :Logan: past James and Camille with other kids :James: depressed again and somehow ends up changing clothes :Camille: at James and becomes shocked :James: What is happening to me?! to the ground Songs featured *Nothing Even Matters *A preview of This Is Our Someday (during Logan's swagger dance) Goofs *When James tries to be like Logan and tries to "use" his smart brain he is circling the number 42 but after Logan walks by there the number 42 isn't circled. *Kelly told Kendall to not tell Gustavo she is tracking his phone meanwhile there are 3 cellphones on the desk Kelly's cellphone Gustavo's and Kendall's. *Kendall said that 3 hours of Gustavo not yelling at him was a new record. But he should sleep for more than 3 hours and Gustavo can't yell at Kendall while he's sleeping. Trivia *New Town High is the TV series in which Jo stars in. *One of Logan's phone apps is SnoopTube, which is a parody of YouTube *James was smart but isn't bright which makes him understand his writings less. *The lawn mower that Buddha Bob uses to tow Gustavo with is a John Deere 110 riding mower from the 1960's. Promo Gallery 210 10 Category:Episodes with Buddha Bob